The Doctor's Regenerations: What You Didn't See
by JacobPHazen.NJDevils
Summary: I have taken the regenerations of The Doctor and made them more dramatic and more romanticized, in order to show the inner struggle that The Doctor deals with whenever he changes face, as well as the intense emotional turmoil brought about. I started writing these on a whim, and the Doctor Who fan group on facebook loved them. STILL IN THE WORKS: 10
1. The First Doctor

THE FIRST DOCTOR

"Keep warm..." That was all he said as his two companions tried to regain entry into the TARDIS. In his head, The First Doctor thought to himself "first time for everything.. very well, let's see how it goes!" As he thought this, he felt his legs give way and he collapsed on the floor of the TARDIS. As his two companions rush in, one wonders what's happening. The Doctor thinks "I thought you'd be frightened my dear fellows.." as a bright white light engulfs his figure. The First Doctor stands up, but his body is still there on the TARDIS floor. He turns, and smiles as he sees Susan standing in front of him. Although the real Susan is with her love, The Doctor's image of Susan embraces him as they turn to observe his successor. Susan says "I've missed you terribly, grandfather. Don't leave again." As the Second Doctor sits up and begins his life in the TARDIS, The First Doctor says to Susan "Don't worry, my child. I am here to stay.", as he turns and walks into the Time Vortex.


	2. The Second Doctor

He could feel his soul being ripped from his body, he was all alone, spinning in the Vortex. The Second Doctor was being torn from his body in a forced regeneration. "You can't do this to me!" The Doctor yells as he is condemned to regenerate by the Time Lords. "What's happening?!" asks The Doctor as Lord President Rassilon says "the time has come for you to change your appearance, Doctor and begin your exile." The Doctor is in massive amounts of pain. He sees Jamie in the distance. "Jamie. My Highlander. Wait for me!" shouts The Doctor but his vision of Jamie says "I am sorry, Doctor." and fades away. In tears, The Doctor stops spinning, but his body isn't his anymore. He is watching his Third self begin his life. He hears a familiar voice say "Ah, there you are." He turns to see his previous self standing before him. "Come along my dear boy. Time to relax." The Doctor walks into the Vortex along with his First self while still wincing from the pain of his forced change of appearance.


	3. The Third Doctor

The radiation overwhelming him, The Third Doctor caresses Sarah Jane's cheek before losing consciousness. He stands, but realizes he is out of his body. As he turns, a vision of Liz and Jo appear, they both say "Goodbye, Doctor." before fading away. "Is this it? Am I dying today?" asks The Doctor as another image appears in front of him. "Well, Doctor. It appears you have finally been beaten. A terrible pity it was a rabble of spiders rather than me." The figure is The Master. "I thought I would see you again someday, my old friend. Granted the circumstances are not ideal." retorts The Doctor. "You failed, dear Doctor. You couldn't survive this one. Even though I could not kill your body, I shall kill your spirit!" yells The Master as he lunges at The Doctor, who effortlessly side steps the attack. "Even in my death throes I can still best you. You may as well give up while you are ahead." The Master quickly replies "The body cannot live without the spirit, Doctor. Only one of us makes it out of here. This is no ordinary confrontation. This is a battle of the minds!" The Doctor smiles and says "Never have truer words come out of that treacherous mouth of yours!" "Ah, I see you still have that sense of humor which is drier than the deserts of Mars. Well Doctor, this is our final confrontation." The Doctor and The Master pace in a circle as The Doctor says "Oh? And what makes you think I won't regenerate?" The Master laughs and replies "Because you will not win here!" and out of nowhere, two fencing blades materialize in front of the two Time Lords. They pick them up and enter a dueling stance. The Master holds his blade to his face in a show of respect, and mockingly says "I guess we are all violent at heart." The Doctor drops his blade and assumes a Venusian Aikido stance, replying "Only a coward would use a weapon against me! Fight with honor or not at all!" The Master twirls his sword and counters The Doctor with another statement "Haven't you figured out by now that honor is not in my vocabulary? You are slipping, Doctor." The Master goes to thrust the sword into The Doctor's torso, but The Doctor ducks under it, yells "HAI!" and kicks at The Master's arm, causing him to drop the sword. Kicking it away from The Master, The Doctor states "You have lost. Get out." The Master begins laughing evilly and yells "You may have bested my spirit, Doctor. But when we meet again, you will not survive! For I am The Master!" After The Master's spirit exits The Doctor's mind, The Doctor says to himself "Master at being a stubborn lot." By this time, his regeneration has triggered. As he sees his Fourth Self begin his life, he hears a voice behind him say "Quite a show, lad." He turns and sees his previous two selves standing there. The Third Doctor greets his Second self with a handshake and says "Please do not be as much of an ox as you were last time we met." "What is that supposed to mean?" replies The Second Doctor. "It means, dear chap, you smelled like one and were stubborn like one." The Two Doctors begin laughing as The First Doctor says "My dear boys when will you grow up?" as they walk into The Vortex together.


	4. The Fourth Doctor

With The Watcher approaching him, The Fourth Doctor witnesses The Watcher transform into The First Doctor, who says "It appears your time has come, dear boy. Do not be afraid." Four replies with "What..?" The Watcher takes the form of the Second Doctor who says "All ready to go? Don't worry, I've been through it as well." and before The Doctor could even open his mouth, The Watcher took the form of The Third Doctor who said "Courage is just a matter of not being frightened. Do not be frightened by what is happening." In his mind, The Doctor asks his past self "But what will happen to my body?" The Watcher responds "See for yourself, Doctor" as an image of The Fifth Doctor appears. Satisfied with his future self, The Doctor smiles and says to his three surrounding companions: "It's the end. But the moment has been prepared for." As The Watcher fuses with The Doctor, The Fourth Doctor stands up, but realizes that his body is still on the ground, as the white wash from The Watcher takes over his body. He is greeted by The Third Doctor with a firm handshake, and Four walks off into the Vortex with his past three selves, but not before offering them Jelly Babies.


	5. The Fifth Doctor

The toxemia overpowering his every fiber of being, the Fifth Doctor stumbles to the corner of the TARDIS console room, away from Peri. Images of his past companions begin swirling around him: Tegan, Turlogh, Adric… Adric. "I am sorry Adric. I couldn't save you." An image of young Adric appears and hugs the Doctor, saying "No, but it is okay. I am at peace with my brother now. You were the best friend I could have asked for Doctor. You mustn't die now. Go on, be the man you always were. You were great." The Doctor sees The Master laughing and yelling "DIE DOCTOR!" The Doctor stands up and yells back "Master, we have met many times, but I have had enough of you. I will not die! You can never best me! I am The Doctor! I am the clever man who can think his way out of anything!" "But young Adric, my dear doctor. You failed to save him." The master says trying to provoke The Doctor. "He has forgiven me. You cannot bring me down today, old FRIEND." The Master retreats and yells "We will meet again, Doctor!" The Doctor sees Adric again, and quietly says "Adric..?" and he sees his past four selves awaiting him, with the Fourth Doctor smiling his wacky smile and saying "Well my good man, care for a jelly baby?" And as the Sixth Doctor says "Change my dear." The Fifth Doctor walks into the Vortex with his previous selves, saying "Now I understand why I liked these so much!"


	6. The Sixth Doctor

He wasn't sure what had happened, but he was regenerating. The Rani had fired upon the TARDIS and last he remembered was an explosion. An explosion was his last moment. He was already out of his body. He stood there, staring at his unconscious self, and sees The Rani strolling into the TARDIS with Mel unconscious nearby. "No! Mel!" yells The Doctor thinking she has died. "Leave the girl. It's the man I want. Take him to my laboratory." A hairy being struts to the unconscious Doctor, as The Sixth Doctor sheds a tear and says to himself "I was just starting to like carrot juice. I am so sorry Mel. We'll never make it to Poosh after all. I had just figured out where the lost moon was." As the creature turns over The Doctor, a colorful swirl covers his face, and the curly blonde hair morphs into a black slick do and the Doctor instantly shrinks in stature. The Doctor hears a familiar voice say behind him "Not quite the best way to go, eh?" He turns around to see his previous five selves standing in front of The Vortex. The Second Doctor walks up to him and embraces him. "Never thought I'd see you again!" says The Sixth Doctor. The First Doctor says "Well, my dear boy. Off we pop. Things you should see!" "yes yes yes. In time we shall see everything. Now, have any of you got any carrot juice?" asks Six while Four says "How about a jelly baby?" Six chuckles as the walk into The Vortex.


	7. The Seventh Doctor

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't even supposed to be here! But even in death The Master has dealt a death blow to The Doctor. His spirit landing the TARDIS in 1999 San Francisco, and The Doctor was shot by gangsters. He wouldn't have regenerated, but the pesky heart surgeon had to go poking around inside of him. She should've heeded his warnings "I AM NOT LIKE YOU! I need a beryllium atomic clock!" But she put him to sleep with some gas. The probe has broken. "I lost the probe!" "get it out, Grace! We're losing him!" "Damnit!" The Doctor arises and screams in the most intense pain he has been in since his second regeneration "AHHHHHHH!" and he then falls down and dies. As he lay in the morgue, he begins to contort and twist in ways a face shouldn't twist. His features morph into that of The Eighth Doctor, and he quickly rises to realize he is wearing his familiar attire, and he is not in his body. He sees an image of Ace, and he says "Professor is back! Come along Ace!" Ace quickly fades to reveal all six Doctors standing waiting for him. Five says "You sure were interesting." While Six says "Quite shorter than I thought." Seven says "Bah! Its not the size of the body, but the brain that matters." "That's a good one" says One. "Care for a jelly baby?" asks Four. "I'll take a whole bag!" replies Seven, as he shakes Four's hand and they all walk into the Vortex, but not before Seven turns around to witness Eight shout "WHO. AM. I!?". Seven says "So dramatic…"


	8. The Eighth Doctor

"Get out. GET OUT!" shouts The Doctor as he is handed the Elixir of The Warrior by the head sister of The Sisterhood of Karn. He looks down at the body of Cass lying on the stone, as he says to himself " have failed for the last time. I am no longer The Doctor. I could have saved you, Cass. But I failed." As the Sisters leave the room, The Doctor asks "Will it hurt?" to which the head sister replies "Yes.." as he hears those words, he thinks to himself "I deserve no less. Whatever pain I endure is of my own design." He simply says "good." Before he drinks the elixir, he sees images of his past companions: Charlie, C'Rizz, Lucy, Tamsin, Molly, and Destrii. But the final two he saw were his first in his current form: Grace and Chang Lee. The Doctor cries as, behind the images of Chang Lee and Grace, appears The Master. The Master cackles and says "You have failed your companion, Doctor! You let weak feelings get the best of you. Look at what you've caused: this girl has died because of you." The Doctor sheds a tear and says "She would've died regardless. But.. I suppose you're right. I failed." The Master laughs maniacally as The Doctor drinks the elixir. "Physician heal thyself" says The Doctor as he suddenly loses control of his body. He drops the chalice and begins to convulse. Every nerve twinging inside of him. He is writhing on the ground in tremendous pain. Just as the yellow glow overtakes him, The Doctor gasps for air and stand up, only to realize he is not inside his body. He has regenerated. In his place he sees a man with curly brown hair and a chiseled face. But he is not The Doctor. "Doctor no more" says the new incarnation, and Eight says "I don't deserve to be called The Doctor anymore. I should've died." But then seven figures appear behind him, and Eight hears a familiar voice say "On the contrary, you very well may be the best of us all." The Eighth Doctor turns to see his previous seven faces standing before him. The voice was The Fifth Doctor. Eight limps toward the group and collapses on the ground in front of the First Doctor, crying while saying "I do not deserve to be among you. I failed. Leave me to my endless torture." The First Doctor takes Eight's hand and says "Up we go, dear boy. You did perhaps more than any of us ever did in our lives." Four walks up to Eight and puts his hand on his shoulder and says "You are the most deserving of the title of The Doctor." Four and Eight wrap in a tight embrace before Eight grows weaker, and The Third and Fifth Doctors put Eight's arms around their shoulders to help walk Eight into the Vortex, the last thing Eight says before entering the Vortex is "I only wish he redeems himself." Then all Eight Doctors walk into the Vortex, as The Warrior begins his life of war and hell.


	9. The War Doctor

"I hope the ears are a bit less conspicuous this time." As he began to regenerate, The War Doctor expected to regenerate into one of the two future faces he had just encountered. but instead, he sees a man in a leather jacket with a scowl on his face. "What's this? I don't remember seeing your face!" the leather clad man replies "You destroyed Gallifrey! 2.47 billion children are dead. BECAUSE OF YOU!" The War Doctor replies "but i saved Gallifrey.." The man in leather yelled back "NO! you burned Gallifrey and destroyed the Time Lords! Their blood is on YOUR HANDS!" "But, I am The Doctor again..." The man got into The War Doctor's face, as the form of The Ninth Doctor took over The Doctor's body, The War Doctor's spirit forgets his time saving Gallifrey, and The Ninth Doctor says to him "YOU ARE NOT THE DOCTOR! You broke the promise! I am not you!" The War Doctor's expression turns from shock to sadness as he accepts what Nine has told him. "I did it... without choice. I broke the promise." The first eight Doctors appear before him, and he advances towards them. But the Sixth Doctor says "Not one more step, man. You broke the promise we made in the name of The Doctor." The Eighth Doctor says "I apologize, but he is right. You do not belong here." A tear goes down The War Doctor's face as he goes into a lonely corner of the Vortex to spend eternity by himself.


	10. The Ninth Doctor

With Rose safely inside the TARDIS and the Daleks defeated thanks to the Bad Wolf, The Ninth Doctor begins to set coordinates for outside Rose's flat in the Powell Estate in London 2005. As the Vortex begins to overwhelm his every vein and cell, he sees a face he wanted to forget so bad: The Warrior. His grizzled face and the fiery background of a burning Gallifrey flash before his eyes. Rose begins to awaken, and The Doctor doesn't want to go before clearing his conscience of the crimes of his previous self. But as Rose regains her senses, The Doctor sees Rose's face. Rose Tyler, the one who made him better. She was absolutely fantastic in helping him forget his murderous Warrior incarnation, and he knew he was a better person because of her. If it weren't for Rose Tyler, he could have taken his own life by now. So as Rose asks "Where am I?" The Doctor sees the face of The Warrior fade away and he sees his past selves minus the Warrior gathered together, with The Eighth Doctor greeting him with a hug. But before he goes, The Doctor smiles and tells Rose just how fantastic she was, and how fantastic she made him, before allowing the regeneration to take over his body, and as the form of the Tenth Doctor appears, Nine hugs Eight and observe Ten's first moments with Rose. The First Doctor is heard chuckling and saying "You indeed were fantastic, my dear boy."


	11. The Eleventh Doctor

As the yellow glow of regeneration energy takes him over, the Eleventh Doctor sees Rory Williams standing in front of him, holding hands with Amelia Pond. A calm Rory says "Goodbye, son" while smiling, and Amelia smiles while crying saying "Goodnight, my Raggedy Man." As Clara looks on, saddened, The Doctor sees River Song standing in front of the TARDIS doors. River smiles and says "Hello again, sweetie." The fear of regeneration no longer in him, The Doctor sees his past selves standing together, welcoming him into their group, as the form of the Twelfth Doctor takes over, Eleven takes his place next to The Tenth Doctor as he watches his Twelfth incarnation begin his life in the TARDIS, and chuckles at Clara's reaction before walking in to the Vortex with his past selves, as Ten puts his arm around his shoulder and quietly says "Allons-y, my friend."


End file.
